Sound Summon
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Naruto not only finds Kage Bunshin no jutsu in the forbidden scroll, he also finds a summoning contract! The sounds summon are ready for action and are here to help naruto become a Musical Shinobi! (Good Fine - Possible sasuke bashing)
1. 1: Summons! Sympho-what!

_**So, since I have a bit of a block on the other story I'm gonna work on this one so at least I'll have a story line and such. This one starts at Mizuki and should end...somewhere! I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, at all. If I did it probably woulda ended quicker.**_

_**1st chapter: Summons?! Sympho-wha?!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: JUST SO I CAN GET THIS OFF SOMEWHERE, I OWN NOTHING OF WHICH I USE IN THIS FIC (EXAMPLES: BOTH OF THE ANIMES, MUSIC, AND SOME OTHER STUFF I CAN'T REMEMBER. DON'T KILL ME.**_

_**Naruto**_

So we find naruto boy under his favorite tree at the academy.

"-sigh- I failed again...dammit! What am I suppose to do now?!"

"Y'know naruto, there IS another way for you to pass this test." Mizuki calmly states

"What'dya mean mizuki-sensei?! Iruka says that is the only way to pass!"

"No, not really, there is another way."

"...Okay, what is it?" naruto says impatiently

and so Mizuki says to stea- borrow the forbidden scroll and learn at least one jutsu from it.

* * *

**_time-skip_**_** to-night**_

"I seriously wonder why the old man has those kinds of guards as ninja?! I passed by them easily,plus the oiroke no jutsu and done...so he is a pervert..." naruto sweat drops

"OKAY TIME TO GET READING" Naruto opens the scroll and another scroll drops out, naruto picks it up and notices it has a music note on it.

"Whats this?" he opens it up "So it's a summoning contract?! COOL!" Naruto follows the instructions and write his name in blood and puts his finger prints in blood to, he then does the correct hand seals and thrusts his palm to the ground "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" and a puff of smoke appears.

Naruto backs up for the smoke, though the smoke is only as tall as him.

The smoke clears to show a...Girl...or strangely...a tall woman.

This woman has straight blond hair reaching her ankles with...golden...armor?

The armor colors seem to be pink and gold and cover...most of her body but does give a clear view of her...assets.

"Mmmm..." she looks straight into Narutos eyes and stares.

"Umm...Did you come out of that...-gulp- summoning scroll?"

"...Yes, I am the boss summon of the sound summons. I have already checked through your memories and you pass my test to be our summoner. If this is all then I am done here. Summon me back in the morning and I'll inform you of our capabilities." and with that she left in a puff of smoke.

"...THAT WAS IT?!"

* * *

_**Few hours later!~**_

"I found you naruto! Now why did you take the scroll?!" Iruka yells

Naruto just smile sheepish grin "Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from this that means I pass, right?"

"What?! There is no extra test! AND WHERE IS MIZUKI THEN?! "

"Here" says a voice, iruka turns around only to be stuck to a trunk of a tree by kunai.

"Hey naruto, would you mine giving me that scroll?"

"No, if you attacked iruka then that means you can't be trusted!"

"Tsh, stupid demon, just hand me the scroll before you get hurt!"

"Shut up!"

"Do you even know why people hate you?!"

Naruto just gives a questioning glance

"Oh really? well then, let me tell you! 12 years ago the demon fox kyuubi attacked this village. In actuality the demon was never defeated just sealed. and you know whom it was sealed into? it was YOU, YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX!" sneered Mizuki

Narutos world broke and shattered, he was the demon fox? So the villagers were right when he was a demon? What does it mean? His thought couldn't continue since someone stopped them.

"Naruto! Don't listen to him! He is lying!" yells iruka after getting the kunai off

"Why are you protecting the fox iruka! It killed your parents!" mizuki yells

"Yes, the fox did kill my parents..." iruka said "but naruto didn't, naruto is my student, he is not a mindless demon!"

"Tch, of course you'd side with the fox." Mizuki then flung his large shuriken at naruto, only to be blocked by irukas back.

"Go...run...naruto!" and so he did, well not exactly he just ran behind a nearby tree

"Dammit iruka! I was close to killing the fox! Why do you protect the damn thing, it killed your parents!" mizuki questioned

"Because...naruto is my student, not the damn fox!"

"You must be blinded by the beast itself, don't worry iruka I'll save you by ending your life here and now!" he threw another one of his shuriken.

All of a sudden naruto came out and grabbed the shuriken by the middle "That's enough mizuki!" he says with a new conviction and strength. He cross his index and middle finger on each hand and said "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

With multiple poofs and smoke come out hundreds of naruto clones all staring at mizuki with hate.

"Solid...clones!" Iruka exclaimed

"A-as if you could hurt me demon!" though this sounded like an empty threat

"THEN LETS HAVE A TEST RUN, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" the naruto clones then converge to mizuki and...slaughter him, heh.

* * *

After the beating naruto walked towards iruka expecting a punishment of some sort but just got praised.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I really though I could pass if I did this."

"No need for apologies naruto, you just saved my life there. Also one last thing, close your eyes."

"Uhm...okay?" so naruto closed his eyes and just heard ruffling and something closing around his head.

"Okay open your eyes naruto." so naruto opened his eyes and felt weight on his head.

He touched his head only to feel cold medal, "W-what?! S-so I pass?!"

"Well you did do a good clone, or clones for that matter." iruka explained

"YATTA! I PASSED, NOW I'M A SHINOBI! WOOHOO!"

"Slow down naruto, now we gotta get the scroll back and give mizuki to the ANBU"

"Oh yeah...heh heh."

So after that they went back to the hokages tower to give back the scroll and give mizuki to the ANBU.

After explaining everything to the old man and giving the scroll back naruto heads back home.

By the time he got back to his apartment it was already dawn which meant morning which meant to talk back to "his" summon.

He walked to the center of his room and did the hand seals and slammed his hand on the floor "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

A poof erupted and out of the smoke another...girl...appeared...

Though it was a different girl, this girl has dark orange eyes, and light yellow-orange hair with a red clips on each side, she has a skin-tight jumpsuit with orange running down the middle with black on her sides and under her breasts, she also has a vest like thing that sticks to the jumpsuit with the bottom shooting off only a few inches away. She has two sticks standing behind only 5 inches long sticking straight out on the sides of her tail bone. On her feet are these metal boots that seem to increase her height _**(**_**_though I bet she still would be taller than naruto by a few inches with or without the boots.)_**the boots have a yellow streak down the middle and back on the sides, they look like the boots have layers in the front. She also has these big...circle things around her wrists which seem to be flat on the bottom with white gloves and yellow knuckles. She has yellow, black, and white headphones with 2 spikes at the top and she also has this white scarf which doesn't wrap around but just pop out of her collar, at the end of the scarfs seem to be a yellow gem with a red gem stuck in the middle.

"Whoa, you must be our new summoner, right?" the girl asked

"Uhm...yeah I'm naruto"

"Great! I'm Hibiki Tachibana! I am suppose to be your new nin-sound partner!"

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!


	2. 2: Gained Abilities and Teams!

**_2nd_**** chapter:****_ Gained Abilities and teams!_**

_**(Naruto is prolly going to get a small harem between the 3 girls(or I could turn this into yaoi REAL QUICK but, I have a gut feeling to just leave it at the harem, what do you guys think?) though I'll wait till later to actually show the other two girls since ya'll don't need that much...stuff! Happy Reading and let your music soar!)**_

_**Naruto**_

"So...you're telling that you, Hibiki Tachibana...are a summon?" naruto questioned cautiously.

"Well I kind of popped out of the scroll didn't I...?" she replied

"Point...Uhm...so...what are you suppose to do?!"

"Well for starters, when you sign our contract in blood we gain our capabilities, for example: since you can now summon me as your nin-sound you gain a lot more strength and singing capabilities, though the singing part is a plus from whoever you summon. Each summon has different capabilities and strengths. So by obvious standards, I give you strength."

"That's awesome! So what exactly does the singing thing do any-"

"OH WAIT, I FORGOT, SINCE YOU ARE OUR NEW SUMMONER YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO GET A SOUND WEAPON! HOLD ON" and she puffed away.

Naruto just basically processed the information 'Downloading~...what is a sound weapon...?'

Another poof of smoke appeared and out came Hibiki with a...case?

"Sorry, whenever we have a new summoner the nin-sound weapon to adapt to us and certain equipment." as she talked she took out instruments out of the case...which seems to be bottomless.

_**(Like narutos stomach when it comes to ramen...fatty!)**_

"So here are the instruments you can use to assist me in battle, though I'm mostly assisting you, this is more like powering me up! When you pick one I will teach you multiple sound jutsus to either power me up or do some form of damage! Neat huh?" said hibiki grinning

"Hell Yeah! They better be strong jutsus, Dattebayo!"

_**(I swear if I ever find myself typing the English version of that phrase I WILL cut my index finger off UGH!)**_

"Yeah I will, OH ALSO take these as well!" As she says this she takes out a pair of headphones that have the same shape as hers except they were orange on the sides instead of yellow and had fox ears as the spikes instead, they were yellow with red tips. It also had a microphone on it with the head of a fox roaring.

"That is for communication between me and you! Now please pick your nin-sound weapon!"

Naruto looked around at every instrument, some he didn't know existed!

Though in the end he decided on a keyboard in the end, though when he grabbed it it changed design.

From a pure black keyboard now lay a red-orange keyboard with a nine-tail fox on the top of it with its tails switching to the sides, the middle (or ninth) tail went down the middle of the fox putting it in half and widened for the keyboard keys, which instead of black was dark red and the white stayed the same.

"Wow, what happened?"

"The instrument switched its design to match you, weird design though, it's kind of scary but at the same time, awesome!"

Naruto just chuckled nervously since he didn't that the whole sound summon pretty much knew about the fox.

"Anyway, now that you've chosen a weapon I guess we should start with introductions!"

"Okay, I'll start! My name is naruto Uzumaki, My likes are ramen, music, old man hokage, and iruka-sensei! I hate the three minute wait for ramen, sasuke-teme, sakura-chan, rapists and the like, and traitors! My hobby is training, DATTEBAYO! And My dream is to be hokage!" Naruto Says

"Yosh! I'm Hibiki Tachibana! My likes are my friends, tsubasa-san and Chrissie! I also like music and gugnir! I don't have any dislikes other then criminals! My hobby is singing and training! My dream is to do Symphogear powered mode!

**_(You know the mode at the end of the season where they get all powered up and EVERYTHING!)_**

"Okay naruto, for the rest of the night I'm going to be training you! IIIIIIN...THIS ANTI-TIME FIELD~" As she says this she summons a orange ball in her hands it expands around us and teleports us somewhere.

**_Arrival at the stage! (The stage where kanade and tsubasa first sang at!)_**

The orange orb appears in the middle of the cross on the stage and expands, naruto and hibiki both pop out and land on their feet.

"WHOA WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"A technique I'm going to teach you, well one of them anyway~"

"Awesome! Dattebayo! OH HEY the team thing is tomorrow so we don't have that much time"

"No, we're fine, the stage is set in a time pocket so by the time it is in the morning(which is in a few hours) about 6 months shall pass!"

"Oh okay, then let's go!"

"Let's get started" for some reason Hibiki seemed to get a glint in her eyes and smile...

* * *

**_Time skip_**_** to the morning(6 months)** _

Naruto appeared by himself in a orange-red sphere in the middle of his room.

His attire changed to! Now he is wearing a orange vest with a uzumaki symbol on the back above a leaf symbol, under the vest is a red shirt with musical notes. He also has black ANBU pants with black steel toed boots that have white fire designs. On his head are the headphones with the mic with his keyboard strapped to his back.

Naruto checked the date and time "She wasn't kidding!"

Naruto quickly ate breakfast and did the usual thing you would do in the morning!

And so he quickly headed put everything together with the leaf headband on his right bicep and has a seal array on each of the headphones sides.

He then teleported in a orange-red orb right exactly letting him sit on his seat. Course that didn't go undetected by the class!

"Dobe, how did you do that?" demanded the emo-ki- I MEAN SAS-GA- I MEAN SASUKE! _**(Oddly enough when I typed sasuke the thing thought it was sap sucker HAH)** _

"It is only for me to know, and you to never find out!" naruto replied -insert hinata blush-

"Naruto-baka just answer sasuke-kuns question! I bet he could do better!" screeched a familiar banshee!

"Shut it banshee, I don't think your say will count ever if you still kiss the ground he walks on."

"Dobe, I demand you teach me tha-" he couldn't continue because iruka entered the room and looked directly at naruto and sasuke.

"If you are having a discussion then will you please continue after school."

"Not much of a discussion as is a demand and a annoyance..." naruto whispered. Sasuke just went back to his seat with sakura at toe, each giving a glare.

The reason why naruto called sakura banshee was because hibiki got through his thick skull to say she was, as I said, A BANSHEE!

"Now class, since today you finally get your teams I will announce them in order!" so then iruka listed off the team 1-6

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" This was answered by head banging into desks, screeches of true love, and a ever silent glare.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

_'The Cyclops huh? Though I will bet the dumbass will be biased and choose sasuke since he also has that on Sharingan ...' _naruto thought

Iruka then continued on about the other teams and exited the rooms telling them to wait for their respected sensei's. After he went out the classroom went on with the other students in discussion.

Eventually all the students leave, leaving sasuke brooding, sakura screeching, and naruto sitting there doing nothing.

Finally the door opened to reveal kakashi hatake and his perverted self. "Hmmm...My first thought about you three is... I hate you, meet me at the roof." and he poofed away.

Sasuke and Sakura gained a ever present tick mark while naruto just chuckled. He then put his hands straight facing each others palms and focused. The orange-red orb appeared and grow real quick to narutos size and deflated to where you couldn't see it and disappeared. Sasuke fumed _'I should have that power!' _while sakura just agreed.

Naruto appeared once again at the roof in a big orange-red ball, shocking kakashi in the process, and sat at the bench.

"What was that?" He asked

"Mine" naruto simply stated, at the right time to, sasuke and sakura barged in and sat at the bench.

"Ooookay? Now that everyone is here, why don't we introduce ourselves~"

"Ano, sensei, why don't you go first so we know what to say"

_'I question how the hell is SHE the smart one...'_

"Okay, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and dislike the same amount, My hobby is to important for you three to know and my dream is my one to have. You go now pinky.

_'All we learned was his name' _the three genin thought

"Okay...My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" looks at sasuke and giggles" My hobby is to" looks at sasuke again to giggle" My dream is to "Looks at sasuke and squeals" and I hate naruto-baka and Ino-pig!

"Okay then, you next Duck!"

"Hn, My name is sasuke Uchiha, I like little things and dislike many, I don't have hobbies and my dream is to restore my clan and kill a certain man." sasuke _**(I'm tempted to say sulked out but no)** _

"Okay, now you blondie!"

"Mmm, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Hibiki-chan, Old man, Music, and some other things. I dislike criminals, favoritism, people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai within, and unnecessary noise. My hobbies are playing the piano, training, and eating ramen. My dream is to be Hokage." Naruto stated simply.

_'Great, I have an avenger, a fangirl, and a enigma, PERFECT!' _kakashi thought bitterly.

"Okay, now all of you to meet me tomorrow at training ground seven for your genin assessment."

"But sensei, we already had a test!" sakura screeched

"No, you had a academy test, not a genin test, now make sure tomorrow you don't have breakfast or you'll throw up" kakashi said sweetly and poofed away.

Naruto then orbed away as well to his apartment leaving sasuke and sakura alone.

"That was pointless, now for some sleep." and he fell quick to sleep for the day since He hadn't an ounce of it for awhile.

And so forth the wheels of destiny started spinning and notes of fate played~

**And so that is finally over, sound summon chapter two, DONE. Next chapter will have the test and some missions and the lead up to something till then~**

**Next episode of sound summon**

**_Zettai ni... Hanasanai kono tsunaida te wa _**  
**_Konna ni hora attakain da HITO no tsukuru nukumori wa _**  
**_Muzukashii kotoba nante Iranai yo _**  
**_Ima wakaru Kyoumei suru Brave minds_**

_**Lets go Hibiki!**_

_**Till next time~ JA NE!**_


	3. 3: Bell test! Gungnir!

**_I kind of laughed how some of you really didn't want the yaoi, HAH, anyway I can't really change it since the opportunity itself for a small harem is open I might as well take it~_** **_Speaking of small harem, I don't know whether I should add girls from the naruto or I should just stay with chris, tsubasa, and hibiki. Either way, he gon get some. SO ON TO THE STORY! MAY YOUR SONG BE HEARD :D!_**

_**Chapter three: Bell test and the attacking spear! Gungnir!**_

_**Naruto**_

So naruto wakes up the next morning in his pajamas, how he got into his pajamas...well the world is full of mysterious and this is one he doesn't really care enough to solve.

He got up and head to the bathroom to do the usual things. He noticed even though he has his Pajamas on, his headphones are still in place.

He put did some hand-seals and put his right hand to the right side of his headphones and spoke: "Kuchiyose no jutsu"

A puff appeared and out came our dear hibiki in different clothing. Now she was wearing her school clothing. _**(Since I can't think of the words to describe ya'll gonna have to just look it up. Sorry~)**_

"Hey naruto-chan! Do you need something?" she asked

"Well since today is the test to be put in a genin team, which the team itself I hate, and I need to get everything ready by then, so can you get breakfast ready?"

"Sure~ but you have to get ready real quick! Since I AM the wizard in the kitchen!"

"Yeah Yeah sure~ now go!"

"Yes Sir!" and she playfully salutes

So hibiki makes some eggs and bacon with juice _**(goose juice)**_and naruto got himself ready in his usual attire without his keyboard and entered the kitchen and ate. Then they head out to go to training ground seven an hour later since they knew about kakashi lateness.

They arrive to see sakura and sasuke there.

"Naruto-baka! Why are you late and who is she?!"

"I didn't need to be here if the sensei himself isn't, and she is a friend whom you shouldn't get near."

"Naruto! Stop acting co-" She was stopped because hibiki chopped the back of her neck and put her to sleep.

"Thanks, I was afraid for my ears." naruto said

"You and me both"

"Hn"

"I forgot he was here"

"Well he does seem to be the brooding type..."

"True..."

and so they waited for their sensei, which in actuality was in the tree watching them interact.

_'Who is that girl? I don't remember seeing her around the village as a civilian and from what naruto said I'm guessing she isn't a normal person either. Oh well I can Icha Icha later -perverted grin-'_

kakashi appeared in a poof and ironically sakura pushed back up as soon as he appeared.

"You're late!"

"Maa Maa, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

"Liar!"

"Anyway, today you are taking the bell test to see whether or not you get to pass into being an actual genin." As he says this he takes out two bells with strings on them.

"These are the bells you have to get from me, if you get them you pass, if not then you'll get sent back to the academy."

"Wait Kakashi-Sensei, why are there only two bells when there is three of us, and what do you mean get sent back?!"

_'I once again question her...knowledge...' _Thought naruto

"Yes, there are two bells sakura, good observation, and yes I can fail you and send you back."

Sakura just turned red and huffed.

"Anyway, I'll set a timer. Make sure you come at me with the attempt to kill me."

"But sensei, your a jounin and we're genin we can't do that!" screeched sakura

"Yes, I am a jounin, so you might need some _assistants."_

_'Couldn't make it anymore obvious...though I don't they'll get it' _naruto thought

"Well get ready, set, go!" sakura and sasuke dashed away to the trees leaving naruto and hibiki with kakashi.

"Two questions for you naruto. One: Who is she? and Two: Why aren't you hiding?"

"One: Like your Nin-dogs she is basically my nin-partner, a summon. Two: I already figured out the test and I know the other two won't help me in any way."

Kakashi was shocked. This was the dead-last? The runt of the class? And she was a summon?!

"Well...why don't you fight me so I can see your skills?"

"Hmm...okay" as naruto says this he puts his hand up to his left headphone and put chakra into it. A poof of smoke appeared and out came his specially designed piano.

"I may or may not need this but...oh well, Hibiki...Go at it" She nods and starts singing

**_Bao we sharne_**z **_gungnir e thro..._**

**_(Insert Gekisou Gungnir by Aoi Yuuki from Senki Zesshou Symphogear)_**

As she is sings the last part a glow appears around her and transforms her to her armored state. The music starts when naruto just hits the piano. When he hits the keys the keyboard glowed red-orange and music keeps playing, the keyboard then exploded into just piano keys floating around him.

"Let's go hibiki!"

As she sings the keys shoot out towards kakashi in attempt to strike, and kakashi being in a trance of what just occured almost gets hit but comes back at the last second to dodge to the side. When dodges hibiki gets behind and punches his side, he then gets blasted to a tree.

As he hits the tree he puffs into a log and appears behind hibiki and roundhouse kicks her head, or its just an attempt. When he was about to hit he get bombarded by keys of the piano. He forgot about naruto.

"Hey! Don't forgot about lil' ole me! **Musical Jutsu: One layer beam!" **Ten keyboard pieces then form a floating circle, the flat side facing naruto and kakashi. the pieces glow and spin with a small red-orange orb appearing in the middle. The orb is then fired as a beam towards kakashi and gets hit in the stomach and blasted away. He then substitutes another log and kicks naruto toward hibiki. Big mistake.

As naruto is blasted at hibiki some pieces of the keyboard gets left behind in the air, hibiki jumps forward using the keyboard as small platforms and races towards kakashi. She pulls back the armored part of her wrist and charges. Kakashi runs forward with a kunai in hand. Hibiki then grabs his hands when he gets near and pulls forward. She punches her fist into kakashi's stomach and the metal piece around her wrist goes forward and deals a shock-wave to his stomach and he is propelled back into a tree. when he hits the tree the song ends and the keyboard pieces go back in front of naruto to reform the keyboard. When the keyboard reforms it poofs back into the seal and hibiki's clothes change back.

"That was easier then I thought..." naruto says

"Yup Yup! Didja see me naruto-chan! I got him!"

"Yes hibiki you did, now bye~." Naruto goes up to a tree and hibiki poofs away. He falls asleep on the tree

_**Small Time Skip** _

"Naruto wake up!" Kakashi said pushing naruto off the tree.

Naruto Promptly fell on the ground in a cat like position _(Or fox like in that matter, heheheheh) _he looked around looking for the source of disturbing his sleep. He saw kakashi giggling.

"Oh...it's you...what happening now?"

"The test is over naruto. You seemed to be the only who technically passed, now come on, sasuke and sakura are over at the tree stumps"

Naruto got up reluctantly and headed towards the stump. To his amusement, sakura and sasuke were both tied to the stumps each glaring at naruto and kakashi.

"I take it they felled miserably...sakura got stuck in a genjustu, which she is suppose to be good at, and sasuke challenged saying he is better then both of us and don't need either but lost in a fun way?"

"Right on the mark. Now sasuke, sakura, only naruto seemed to get the test true meaning and hence forth, passed."

"What?! That's impossible! If the idiot passed then sasuke-kun should have passed to!"

"Forgot to mention how she is a die-hard fan girl..."

"No sakura, since sasuke didn't get the test meaning he fails, but naruto figured it out and we fought, he won...but he had something you two didn't."

"and what would the dobe have that I don't?" the uchiha asked arrogantly

"Teamwork, he had teamwork with the girl that was here earlier. Teamwork you two don't have and if you don't have that, you could die easily in the outside world."

"Now I need to go do something, naruto can you eat this bento, and make sure to not give any to sakura and sasuke?"

"Okay"

So he gave naruto a small bento.

"Ja ne" and he shushined away _(is that how you spell it?!) _

naruto just stared at the spot kakashi was in _'...did he just...lazy bastard' _

Naruto looked at sakura and sasuke before opening the bento and walking towards them.

Both looked naruto as if he was a stranger then he did something strange.

He punched sasuke in the stomach and stuffed food in his mouth when he gasped.

"Chew before I force it down" And he did so.

He looked as sakura for a bit till she just opened her mouth and said "aaaah"

He stuffed food in her mouth as well.

Kakashi then poofed back with a dark aura

"I told you no-" He couldn't say anymore since naruto just softly karate chopped his face and said

"Don't act like you didn't expect me to do that kaka-baka." naruto stated calmly

The three just stared at naruto as if he is a enigma.

"Well then, I'll meet the three of you tomorrow at 7 here again. Bye Bye" and he disappeared in a orange-red orb again.

He reappeared at his apartment and fell to the ground laughing

"OH GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUS, THEIR FACES TO, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" after a bit he calmed down.

well I guess I should sleep tomorrow tomorrow since we obviously passed, I'm prolly going to see jiji tomorrow as well...oh well NAP TIME!"

**AND DONE**

**_I'm prolly going to end most chapters as him going to his apartment or somewhere falling asleep, other then that, what'dya think? I don't think my battle scene was too good, that and it seemed a bit rushed...but then again...I made this the day after the second chapter...oh well :P so I hope this'll end well and it'll be awesome for helpful tips and such sooo... Let your song be heard! BYE BYE!_  
**

**_Next Chapter on Sound summon!_**

**_"So we finally get a C-rank mission?! YES! _**

**_"So these are the brats to protect me?!"_**

**_Ya-Haiya- SETSUNA HIBIKU Ya-Haiya- MUJOU E_**

**_YOSH BYEEEEEE_**


	4. 4: C-rank mission to wave!

_**I'm going to see how the story works if I write (type) it like I did for "My Song". If all of you like it that way I'll stick to it! Now Since the last chapter most people can guess who is going to show in this one. (Cough Kazanari Cough). So with that, ON TO THE STORY**_

_**Chapter Four, C-rank mission to wave! Lone Swords big appearance!**_

_**Naruto POV:**_

Weeks after the test team 7 are doing multiple D-rank missions for Teamwork training, as kakashi puts it. Kakashi himself needs to join in this exercise to since his lazy ass is probably weaker then he was when he was in the ANBU. Also this information about everything was incredibly easy to get! I mean...I got it a few days back as well...

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_We find naruto in front of the sandaime's desk asking for a favor._

_"Hey jiji, mind doing me a favor and stand up?" he asked innocently_

_Now the old man knows that voice to well from his wife, so he knows if he disobeys he will probably die, no matter if the person speaking it be civilian or weaker ninja. So he stands up in front of naruto and something...unexpected occurs._

_Naruto yells "Harem no jutsu!" and a dozen naked blond female narutos pop out and now you see the hokage with a trail of blood from his original spot to the wall having a huge nosebleed._

_"...I knew he was a pervert but...damn"_

_So naruto passes the old man and goes to the hokage library. He then searches up everything about himself and his teacher. Needless to say what he found shocked him to the bone, not the kakashi ANBU part. But the part about his parents. His father was the one who damned him with the kyuubi and his mother died on his birth. He forgave the yondaime when he found out but, to learn it was his own father was new!_

_He left the library with his information in his head and put the hokage to where it looked like he fell asleep on his desk._

_~Flashback no Jutsu! KAI~ _

I sweat drop at that particular memory as he walked to the hokage tower to gain the mission reward and to select a new mission.

As we entered the tower I see iruka sitting on one of the benches and the hokage ,slightly glaring at me, at his desk.

"Ah, team 7, I take it the mission was a success?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. The mission was quick and easy!"

"Good, now which mission would you take now? We have babysitting, gardening, fixing roofs- A loud meow was heard and a voice saying "OH MY MUNCHKINS NOOOO"- and catching the fire daimyo wife's cat...again.

"Old man, I think we're prepared for a C-rank mission, considering the amount of D-rank missions we did to." I said quietly

"Naruto! You are not ready for a C-rank yet! You are just out of the academy genin! And treat the hokage with respect!" iruka started to rant

"I think they are ready iruka." the old man stated. Iruka just stuttered red and sat back down.

"Hmmm...how about this one! It's a escort mission for the land of wave. Come in Tazuna!"

As he said tazuna the smell of alcohol entered my nose and I wrinkled my nose and a old man came in.

"These brats are going to protect me?! HA! They will pee their pants before they could do anything!" He couldn't continue because a blast of air slapped his drink away. He looked straight at me and saw I had Hibikis wrist piston around my wrist and it was releasing steam from the opening. I remember when hibiki said I could these as well. It was also the same time of the news of a new summon.

_~Once more with the flashback! Poof!~_

_Around the third month.~_

_We were in the middle of the stage, me on the right and hibiki on the left._

_"Now naruto since I am your main summon You'll gain mostly my abilities. For example, My Pistons." she gestures to the pistons on her wrists_

_"Focus on the chakra on your wrists. Imagine my pistons there." she says_

_I hold my arm out in front of me and close my eyes. As I focus I feel some weight gather on my wrists. After awhile of focusing my chakra my arm gives out. I then feel weight on my wrist. I open my eyes and her pistons are ,surprisingly on my wrists. _

_"Ah! Look hibiki! I did it!" I exclaim. She smiles at me and says_

_"That's great naruto! Also for today I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Since the summon does state you have to have three summons per summoner! Come on in tsubasa!"_

_I look behind her and blue orb appears and disappears leaving a blue haired and blue eyed female in hibiki's school uniform. She has a her hair in a high, side ponytail, and her hair going to the bottom of her back. She has a look of determination in her eyes. She looks at me and glares a bit and turns to hibiki._

_"So...he is our new summoner?" she questions_

_"Yeah! He is awesome! You should our collaboration techniques! Anyway, Naruto, this is Tsubasa Kazanari. Your Sword Summon!" _

I stop daydreaming after realizing I was staring at tazuna with glazed eyes.

"Oops sorry, just a internal reaction from insult. Please don't insult me anymore, okay?"

He gulps and nods, he IS a little on the pale side...

"A-anyway! All of you are going to protect me, tazuna the super bridge builder. I expect super protection!"

I sweat-drop at his behavior...not what I expected by a famous bridge builder but, oh well.

"Okay team, now go get ready and I'll meet all of you at the gates in half-an-hour. Go!"

We chorused a hai and left in a rush. I arrived to my quiet apartment and get my storage scroll,which are full of clothes, food, tools, and other things, I put the storage scrolls in my pouches which I put behind my left waist and my right waist.

* * *

When I get there I see sasuke brooding and sakura flirting, _'That isn't going to do anything for you...'_ I sigh and lean on the wall next to the gate with sasuke giving me a glance and sakura glaring.

A few minutes later kakashi with tazuna arrive, not that late, I might add. Sakura is surprised and sasukes eyes have slightly widen, though you can barely see it. Since he IS an Uchiha.

"Yo!"

"Y-you're here?! On time?!" sakura stutters

"hn"

"Of course he is. A late ninja is a dead ninja." I said. Sakura looks at me strangely, kakashi's head is in his book. _'I'm burning that damn book'. _

"Okay kids, let's go!" and with kakashi's yell we head off with tazuna to wave country.

* * *

About two hours in I see a puddle...in the middle of the clearing...with no cloud in the sky...and no reports of rain in weeks...Seriously...?

I stop and beckon kakashi to come over, he sends me a questioning glance as do the others. I give a sign for him to sit and bend himself to my height. I jump on his head and go into the air. _'Dragon → Tiger → Hare' _**Suiton: Mizurappa****! (Water Release: Water Trumpet)**I put my hand together like if I am about to play a trumpet and shoot a long jet of water at the puddle. At the last moment two people escape the attack. I see they're the two demon brothers: Gozu and Meizu. They both send their chains to kakashi who gets caught and sliced up. Sakura screams and sasuke does nothing but stare at the two brothers who now turn towards me.

"How did you see us?!" meizu asked

"...Stupidity isn't solved that easily..." I answered

"Grr brat!" and at that gozu shot his chain at me which I dodge and it gets lodged into a tree. I grab a kunai from a storage scroll in my pouch on the right and stab it through one of the holes in the chain, effectively sticking it to the ground. I run towards gozu with a kunai and stab him in the neck. I jump off him upward and looking at meizu while doing more handseals. _'Tiger → Rabbit → Dog → Ram → Dragon' _**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)** I slice my hand through the air, the air condenses slightly and meizus head is cut off. **  
**

When I get down to the ground I look at tazuna and, surprise surprise, kakashi is next to him. His face in the book. I glare at both of them._ 'Not only am I going to burn that book, I'm heading to his house and burning all of his books! Then paint his hair purple!' _

"Why so angry naruto? You took out two missing nins?" Kakashi innocently asks

"Because both of you are idiots! tazuna for your stupidity for lying to ninja for a job with genin! Kakashi because you left three fresh genins by themselves against two chunin missing nins who could've kill them!" I yell

"If they got anywhere close to them killing I would have interfered"

"And what if you couldn't! What if they attacked the spot you were hiding by accident and sent you disabled and hit sakura or sasuke with a kunai!"

"They wouldn-" kakashi starts but I interrupt him

"Whatever! I've lost care! You're lucky I don't get the hokage after your ass! Tazuna!"I turned towards the old bridge builder.

"What if us three were killed! Do you really want three kids heads in your thoughts?! Not that it mattered since you were probably going to be killed anyway!" I scream and tazuna pales and shakes his head.

I sigh and look at kakashi who is staring at his book in guilt. I then take notice of the situation.

I sigh and ask tazuna "Now may I ask why missing nins are going after you?"

"A-ah, right. Right now wave country is in poverty because of gato. He is a drug dealer and always terrorizes the town. Please help me I've got-"

"Okay Okay! I don't need a stupid sob story. Kakashi, what do you think we should do. You're the jounin and henceforth, leader, and your decision is final." I look at him expectantly for him to do something intelligent.

"Well...what do you guys want to do?" I struggle not to punch his 6 feet under... I look at sakura who is sort of pale and sasuke with his eyes glaring at me and with...excitement in his eyes? Damn arrogant brat...

"I say we keep going" sasuke says

Sakura looks towards sasuke in awe _'Why are looking at him in awe when I'm the one who saved your useless dumbass...' _

"Y-yeah let's keep going" she says _'Oh the fangirl has a backbone...' _

"Let's go then" kakashi says. Tazuna is happy, I'm betting. So we head off towards the country of wave.

About another 30 minutes later we are near a small lake and I hear rustling in the bushes. I send a a couple of shuriken at the sound and I see a white rabbit hop out.

"Naruto-baka! Don't scare us like that!" I ignore her and stare at the rabbit. Isn't it summer? Aren't they suppose to have brown fur? That means someone keeps it in somewhere cold... What is that noise?

I start hearing a sound as if a blade is going through air. Sudden realization don on me.

"GET DOWN!" I push tazuna to the ground as the others hit the deck. A massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle.

My eyes widen upon seeing it, that blade only belong to...

A man appear on top of the blade with his hand on the tree and his arm to the side. a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. Wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. A kirigakure headband on his head sideways. This was Zabuza Momochi, The demon hidden in the mist.

He has kids protecting him? Ha! As if they'll be able to do anything!" He boasts

_'Crap, I know kakashi is going to try and fight him himself, He needs backup just in case he is rendered useless...I need my summon to back me up as well.'_

"Zabuza Momochi, demon hidden in the mist, a missing nin from kiri and a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. This guy is to tough for you guys, I'll handle him." said kakashi, pushing his forehead protector up his head to reveal his sharingan eye. With a sharp gasp from sasuke from the eye, zabuza jumped down to the lake and while grabbing his sword and activating the **kirigakure no jutsu (hidden in the mist technique). **He then fills the area with massive killing intent. sakura pales dramatically and moves in front of tazuna and sasuke starts to get out a kunai and aims at his own throat. I am unaffected by this since hibiki is scary when she is scary.

"Don't worry guys, I'll protect you!" Kakashi yells, this stops sasuke kunai and sakuras color comes back a bit.

"If you live that is." zabuza says in the mist

"8 points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, an artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my attack point?"

Kakashi jumps to the lake _'He did not just fucking jump on a lake where a kirigakure missing nin is at...'_

After a bit of fighting between the two kakashi ends up in a water prison by a zabuza clone.

"This is the power of the famous copy ninja? HA!" zabuza said

"Now to deal with these kids!" he says as the real zabuza goes forth and rears back his sword.

"No!" _'_

_'Monkey → Rat → Tiger → Dragon → Horse → Dragon' _**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi! (Water Release: Snake's Mouth!) **

A big water snake with open jaws heads towards the zabuza who is heading towards us on the water and is eaten, though it revealed it was another clone and zabuza was on the water in another area.

"Pretty big jutsu you have there shorty!"

"Says you no-brows!" I said as I summon hibiki's pistons and gloves, I put my hand on one side of my headphones on the right side and pulsed chakra though it with a slight thumb and then did handseals._ 'Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram'_ **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (SUMMONING TECHNIQUE) **

I puff of smoke later and tsubasa appears with her armor on. _**(Her second season armor, I can't really describe that well, I tried like three times before giving up)**_

She looks at me and nods in respect and looks to zabuza who is standing on the water with his sword on his shoulder.

"He is the enemy threatening our team tsubasa-chan, help me get rid of him please?"

She nods and gets her blue and silver katana out. As she got it out, her song started

**_(Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri from Nana Mizuki)_**

She jumps onto the water and runs towards zabuza with her sword on her side ready for a upward swipe. When she reached him she slashed diagonally instead and he blocks her. She then flips backwards with her sword gone and splits her legs, the blades on her ankles reach out and she starts spinning like a saw and hits his blade. He get pushed back little by little. I appear behind with my right piston pulled back and I punch him in the side blasting him off to one side.

"Yes!" I use kage bunshin and get two clones which I send to zabuza's clone holding kakashi, they punch the clone away letting kakashi escape on the water.

Kakashi is now next to us and we see a disgruntled zabuza on the water. Tsubasa is now on her feet. All three of us sped through handseals.

_'Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird' _ **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water dragon bullet)****  
**

Three massive water dragon go forth crash into zabuza sending him through trees in the process.

_(If the song is still going end is here, if not then...whatever...)_

After the water stops we seem him slumped against a tree with his sword at his side. Before me or tsubasa could speed towards him two senbon end up in his neck and a hunter nin with a mask comes up and says

"Thank you for subduing him, I've been looking for him for we-" he didn't finish his sentence as I punch my fist toward with a blast of air, he dodges and grabs zabuza and leaves.

"Damn! He got away!" I said

"What do we do now?" tsubasa asked

"we head toward tazuna's house, I didn't tire though so I'm fine. So who are you?

"I am Tsubasa Kazanari, Naruto's sword summon and second summon"

"Second? Sword? What do-"

"Don't worry about it now, let's just go!" I yell

So we regroup with tazuna, sasuke, and sakura. With sasuke eyeing tsubasa and glaring at me and sakura just plainly glaring.

We soon leave toward Tazunas home again with tsubasa in her uniform right next to me.

* * *

We arrive to a lake and see a man there with the same hat as tazuna.

"Hey Kaji! We need to get home!" Tazuna yells, so I guess this man was named kaji.

"Shush Tazuna! Don't be so loud!" He whispers

"Yeah Yeah, let's go."

"Fine, get on the boat." And we all get on the boat. On the way to the town sasuke starts a...stupid conversation.

"Dobe, how did you do those jutsu?"

"Hand-seals, chakra, water from my storage seals, the obvious way of doing them." I reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dobe, teach me those techniques I need them more then you do so-" I interrupt him.

"YOU just want them for a precious little revenge, which I have no will to help you with. And you don't demand such things, also don't insult someone whom you want to learn something from, you're lucky I don't blast you with another suiton jutsu with all this water around as well!"

He back off then, scared of what I could do with all the water around us. Kakashi then starts something else.

"Naruto, where did you learn your elemental affinity? And if I may ask, what is your affinity? Also how many summons do you have?"

"THAT is how you ask for something, well I learned when I was training with chakra papers. My Primary affinity is wind while I have water and earth as my secondary affinity. I won't say a single thing about my summon that you don't know about"

Kakashis only eye widens slightly and has a shade of disappointment.

"Wow naruto, you have three affinities. That is rare in the ninja world unless you have a kekkai Genkai."

"Yeah, a bit of a shock to me as well. Though learning the techniques after learning the music jutsu was hard to."

"Music jutsu?"

"I'm not telling you more kakashi, secrets are important to ninja. Right? Oh! we're here!" I point to the town that's coming.

When we got to the shore we hurried off and head to Tazunas house. We got there to see a woman heading towards the door as well, when she spots us she looks at us in shock runs towards tazuna wrapping him in a hug.

"Father! You're back, I've been worried sick!"

"Haha, nice to see you to tsunami! These are the ninja assigned to protect me!" He then points toward us and tsunami yelps in surprise.

"A-ah, sorry you had to see that! W-welcome to our home" and she opens the door to their house and we head in.

When we get inside, we head straight for bed, me and kakashi shares a room since tsubasa poofed away, much to the shock of tsunami, and sasuke and sakura share a room, much to the displeasure of sasuke.

When we enter our rooms and get in bed kakashi starts.

"Naruto please tell me about your abilities, I need to know so we can work better as a team." he pleads

I sigh and slowly turn towards him in my futon.

"Kakashi now you and I know that this team is destined for failure if it keeps going like this anyway, knowing my techniques or not will give nothing to the team and only lets you know the techniques for your benefit. I will not tell you anything unless it gets pulled out of my bunny hat, which will only be used in life-death situations. Now get to bed, it is late and I'm tired."

So I left a shocked kakashi and head straight to sleep.

* * *

**_I really do wonder if any of you actually put on the music? Anyway I FINALLY GOT THIS DAMN CHAPTER IN, so how did I do with the new way of writing? Some parts I was lazy but forgive me. So was this chapter in a whole good or bad? I wrote a longer chapter because I had so much to fill in, I might start to write this much or less. Never under 1,000 words though. So please review and give tips and such. Thanks for reading!_**

**_NEXT TIME ON SOUND SUMMON_ **

**Great Naruto Bridge! Haku Versus The lone Sword and the unpredictable ninja!**

**_Till next time you guys, bye bye OH LATE NEWS, I probably going to work on the fairy tail fanfiction "My Song!" so wish me luck on happy writing!_**


	5. 5: The Big Fight! Battle on the Bridge!

_**So the Fifth chapter is here and the only reason THIS is out right now is because of a small writers block for "My Song" and I have been filling with Ideas to put into this chapter, So yeah. The beta-reader situation kind of thing confuses me so I try not to do it since I am like overly shy and might die or burst into flames, AND,LIKE, WHAT IF I MEET SOMEONE WHO IS LIKE...A MAJOR BITCH, I CAN'T SAY THAT IN THEIR FACES! IF I GET INTO THE DEAL I WILL BE FORCED TO SAY CAUSE I CAN'T BE RUDE ENOUGH TO TAKE MY...STORY AWAY OR WHATEVER AAAAAH. Thank you for reviewing I'll try not to rush I heed Ya'lls warnings...sometimes.**_

_**So, without further adieu, I say! **_

_**Sound Summon Chapter Five! The battle of the bridge**_

When I got up in the morning kakashi was already gone and it seemed he, and everyone else, were in the kitchen. When I headed down there and revealed myself in new clothes since the older ones were getting...well...old!

Still wearing the vermilion headphones with metal fox designed ears on top, I have a red scarf around my neck hiding my mouth with both ends hanging behind me. A short sleeved white shirt with a black coat, held together by two black straps on my stomach connecting each side, reaching the half of my calf and spinning completely around me with a split in the back with mirrored music notes on each side of the coat (the left going right and the right going left) the sleeves reaching the tip of my fingers. White pants with black diagonal lines going around my legs and steeled toed ninja boots going up as the bottom half of my calf.

"Morning" I said, the other stared in shock. It is just a new look...

"Morning naruto" Kakashi said with a eye smile. I really hate that eye smile. Tsunami delivered the food and walked out back into the kitchen quietly.

"So...zabuza is alive..." kakashi starts

"HOW?! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM!" sakura shrieked, _'Duh...'_.

"The hunter-nin was a accomplice, he saved him from the last second, which was why I tried to blast him off unconcious." I said

"Correct, so now this week we are going to start training to!" he eye-smiled again

He got up on his crutch walked slowly outside, we followed out behind him quietly.

We got to a part of the forest to which was a secluded area with big trees.

"Okay boys and girls, today we're learning to tree walk."

"But kakashi-sensei, we already know how to tree climb!" said sakura **_  
_**

"Yes, but we're learning how to do it-" He walks up a tree on his feet - "ONLY on our feet!" He threw three kunai at our feet but I caught mine and tossed it back.

"I already know how to do this technique and I just finished water walking, obviously since the battle of zabuza...please make sure to have better memory kakashi-san."

Kakashi had the decency to blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Well...I am going to go train elsewhere." I said and went deeper into the woods. After awhile of walking I arrive at another smaller clearing, I did certain handseals and put my hand on the right side of the headphones and touched the seal.

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! **

A puff of smoke later comes tsubasa and hibiki both in their usual school uniform.

"Eyo! Naruto-chan! What are we going to do?!" Hibiki asks in the usual vigor.

"Hello again naruto-dono, What shall we do today?" tsubasa asks at the same time in her respectful tone. She only gained this tone after she learned what kind of life I had and my usual resemblance to her...former...partner. She did always have bad blood with summoners.

**_'FLASHBACK NO JUTSU'_**

_Me and hibiki are training with tsubasa glaring at me but at the obliviousness of hibiki but the utter irritation of me._

_"Okay hibiki I want to talk to tsubasa real quick okay? Can you get us snacks?" I asked politely, She replied with a upbeat "sure" and left._

_I turn my head at tsubasa and do a full glare at her. "Just what the hell is your problem, I have yet to even annoy you yet so why am I angering you so much!"_

_She glares back completely and says "I know you are just another one of those arrogant and evil summoners who just wants to use us for horrid deeds! Drop your act and act like the villain you are!" as she pulls out her sword and aims it at me._

_"WHAT?! THAT IS WHY YOU'RE SO ANGRY AT ME?! FOR A STUPID ACCUSATION?! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I BARELY KNEW THAT YOUR SCROLL EXISTED, NOT EVEN KNOWING HOW MUCH POWERS YOU GUYS HAVE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ANYONE THAT COULD POSSIBLY AFFECT YOUR OPINION OF ME!" I yell_

_"All humans are disgusting! My former partner, Kanade Amou, was treated ill-like by her former summoner! She was even used as a shield for an attack and killed! HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE EVEN KNOW WHAT I FEEL?!"_

_I'm a little taken aback from this outburst from the usual stoic tsubasa...and the fact of the deeds against her former partner._

_"W-well...I'm sorry for what happened to your former partner...but that leaves no excuse with your actions against me, I am a completely different person and I will not treat anyone like that!" I scream, trying to tell her of my resolve._

_"How am I suppose to know that from you! For all I know you could be lying, trying to deceive me!" Her resolve is still there, the resolve to be distrustful to summoners._

_"...My life has been hell, I barely have the heart to kill nonetheless do something to a friend like that!" I scream_

_She faltered at my small declaration but held strong. "FINE THEN, THEN I SHALL LOOK THROUGH MY MEMORIES TO SEE IF YOU ARE SPEAKING THE TRUTH OR NOT!" She screams and runs towards and butts the bottom of her katana at my forehead and she looks through my memories, my eyes are open so I see her face goes into different emotions._

_First hard resolve, then realization, fear, horror, desperation, and then sadness and a guilty look. She takes off the katana off of me and I stare at me with calm eyes. _

_"I will never hurt any of you, no matter what you guys are my first few friends, I will forever be in your debt for that simply." I said with conviction, she looks at me with small tears gathering._

_"I am so sorry..." She then grabs me and puts me into a small hug and cries. I hug her back and try for her to calm down. Once she did she straightened up and stare at me with conviction and said: "Naruto-dono...I grant my abilities as well as with tachibana's. You have also proved worthy for my assistance." She then tapped the end of her sword at me chest and a vermilion glow surrounds my hand and blade appears there. A black blade with orange lining on it appears in my hand in the glow and I noticed it is of the same design as tsubasa except for the colors. _

_I gape at the sword and then bow to tsubasa with a face splitting grin, "THANK YOU TSUBASA-CHAN!" She goes red at the suffix, Do women usually get fevers faster then men?_

**_"FLASH BACK, OVER!"_**

Now back to presence and I say: "Today we are just going to do a light spar, I'm going to use a shadow clone against tsubasa with blades while me and hibiki duke it out with our fists." as I say this a get one kage bunshin out and he summons the blade in the vermilion glow and I summon the gloves. Both girls do their activation song and activate their armor. We then strike.

* * *

Hours later after the practice I come back to tazuna's house where everyone is barely setting up dinner. I enter the house with slightly scratched up clothes and they all look at me with raised brows.

"I trained with my summons." I stated which prompted sasuke to glare, sakura to glare because of sasuke, kakashi to nod, and me to point to the other genin while looking at kakashi in a "I told you so" face. He sighs.

We all sit at the table and make a light discussion which turns when we start speaking of our plan of how to defeat the missing-nin at the end of the week.

"I don't why you all try anyway, you're just going to die." replied the kid...inari wasn't it?

"Thanks for the pep talk..." I reply

"You probably pampered at the village didn't you! You don't know what pain feels like!" he retorts.

I stare at him as if he was in idiot...I blast him to the wall with a weakened air fist.

"Don't speak like you've faced the nine circles of hell kid, I bet a can a name a TON of people back in village with lives ten times worst then yours. Stop acting selfish and look at what ya have and not what you lost."

I get up from the table and opened the door to go outside and slight turn my head.

"I'm going to let off some steam, be lucky I didn't give the kid a full forced punch. That would've bashed his head inward." and I left a silent kakashi and sasuke, a slightly green sakura, a freaking out tsunami, a pale tazuna, and a barely conscious inari.

* * *

After a bit of walking my anger catches up to me and I break out in rage.

**"WHAT DOES HE KNOW?! HE HASN'T GONE THROUGH GARBAGE JUST TO SURVIVE! HE HAS A FAMILY TO LOOK AFTER HIM! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE SCORN OF A WHOLE VILLAGE! HE'S JUST A STUPID SELFISH BRATTY KID! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!" **I bash trees in and slice trees left and right in absolute rage. A small brat like that doesn't know pain like I do!

After awhile of simple rage I fell down on my back and breath a sigh.

"Stupid kids and their stupid naivety...I guess I shouldn't say that since I was the same awhile back..." I breath out a big sigh. I then I start to sing.

**_Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal  
_**

**_Emustolronzis fine el balal zilzz  
_**

**_Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal  
_**

**_Emustolronzis fine zilzz..._**

I sigh and lay on my side and fall asleep as the dreams take me away.

* * *

Morning came and I sat up only to face a black haired girl...liar I can smell the male pheromones.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" He asks

"Its common courtesy to tell your own name before asking others, though I'll humor this time. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?"

He blushes in embarrassment and nods, "My name is Haku, nice meeting you. So why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"I was...training and I fell asleep in exhaustion...So the herbs...I'm guessing they're for zabuza?" I say and he stiffens as I stand up.

"Don't worry I ain't gonna attack you, Not in the mood for it." I say and start picking out healing herbs to.

He stands there in silence contemplating what to do when I get up and hand him the rest of the herbs.

"I only knows it's you because you smell the same, your voice is the same, and your hair is the same." I answer his silent question.

He shakes out of his stupor and smiles. "So naruto-kun...out of curiosity, do you have a special someone?"

"...Yes and no. Yes I do have special people, but no because of people not getting to my trust and never trying but thinking they're in that list." I answer stoically.

He nods and says "Yes, a special person will always make you stronger...Much stronger with the thought of you coming back to them and them caring for you...Well, I have to go back to zabuza-sama. Goodbye Naruto-kun. Oh, and I'm a girl."

"I know, you smell like a man, take a bath." I laugh and shunshin out of their in the orb of vermilion.

* * *

When I arrive back at the house I notice slash marks on the trees that I know I didn't make, the door is also unhinged.

I go to the door and watch and see two thugs grabbing tsunami and taunting inari. Inari then grabs a knife tries to attack them but gets knocked off.

"Hah! The kid can't do shi-" I stab in the back of the head with my blade and slash the other thugs arm off.

"I knew you would stop crying and start fighting...good job inari." I said and rub his head affectionately.

"Take care of your mom, now where is the rest of my idiotic team?"

"Hehe, they're at the bridge...good luck naruto" inari replied. I smiled at him and summoned tsubasa out.

"We're going to the bridge." I say and head out with tsubasa as she nods.

* * *

At the bridge there is a dome of ice mirrors, a small fog, and tazuna and sakura in a corner.

"To bad kakashi! Your student is going to be killed by my apprentice. I can barely escape that!" Zabuza replies cockily.

"He is the rookie of the year, he'll get out, and if he doesn't...well we still have a trick up our sleeve!"

"Oh? And what is this trick that makes you act so cocky?"

"Well...it's the village very own hyperactive ninja!"

As he said this a huge sword fell from the sky, essentially separating the two combating jounin while they both looked up in shock.

"Thanks for countin' on me kakashi! Now I'll help you with your small problem!" I said as tsubasa head towards zabuza and I smashed through the dome.

When I enter the dome I see a lot of haku in each mirror and sasuke battered with sendon.

"Oh how the great has fallen, eh sasuke." I said at the weak uchiha, he glares at me and dodges some senbon.

"Just get rid of him!" he hisses

"Alright Alright."

I see haku staring at us with his mask and hunter-nin clothing on and sending senbon left and right. I sped through handseals and yelled **_DOTON: ROCK SHELTER!_**

A small dome of rock surrounds me and sasuke as it gets barraged by senbon and ice needles.

"Since this is only going to protect for a limited time until he breaks it down I need you tell me if you can see him or not with that sharingan you've activated."

Sasuke looks in surprise and realizes he did activate it. He smirks and says "I can barely touch him. The ice can't be melted by fire jutsu either."

"...Okay I have an idea. But be quiet and put these on." I hand him ear mufflers.

He looks at me strangely but I glare at him and he puts them on. The earth dome goes down and I focus chakra into my lungs, mouth, and vocal cords.

_**MUSIC RELEASE: BANSHEE'S CRY** _

I let out a high pitched scream and the vibrations break through the mirrors and haku is disoriented from the attack but hits sasuke with senbon to knock him out and I charge at him before I notice the chirping of birds.

* * *

_**(with tsubasa and kakashi vs. zabuza)**_

Tsubasa jumps off the giants sword and lands in front of kakashi with her sword drawn. she nods at kakashi and glares at zabuza with his sword positioned in front of him and one raised, barely noticeable eyebrow.

"As it seems you cannot fight at the moment, kakashi-san. Go back and recover while I handle this." tsubasa says as she jumps into the air and starts her song.

_**(Play Senki zesshou Symphogear G moon roh sword OR copy and paste this 月煌ノ剣 into your youtube search bar for it. It'll probably have the picture of tsubasa on it...Good luck with dat!)**_

When she gets high into the air she raises her katana which grew in size and now looks like a sort of wing and slashes downward for a blue vertical arc to head for zabuza, which he dodges in time to see it leave a gash in the bridge.

She then heads towards the ground with her blade back into a katana and her two blades at her ankles balancing her out in the air as she falls forward in speed while pulling her arm back for a horizontal slash.

She reaches the ground but doesn't touch it and instead goes forward and slash at zabuza's sword. Because of the speed he has no time to reacts and slips a bit weakening his defense enough for tsubasa and rush back and put her katana away and pull out two double-edged daggers and attach them together by the butts and spin them wildly and slash zabuza across the chest and legs. But since she thought he was disoriented she didn't see when his blade cut her side as well.

A little disoriented zabuza sees his chance and pulls down his sword down at bother of her daggers since they unattached. When hit tsubasa's feet get into a inch into the ground and grunts in pain. Zabuza kicks her in the stomach to which she gets pushed back. She pulls a smaller dagger out of her metal pocket and throws it at his shadow which gets him stuck.

"A nara technique?!" he yells

She then pulls out her katana and slashes him at the side and falls in line with kakashi.

"Thank you miss." he says and goes through handseals and puts his hand down. He charges his famous raikiri and runs towards zabuza while he is stuck in the ground and was about to punch his heart when...

_**(SONG**_ **_END)_**

* * *

Haku gets out his state of disorientation and notices the raikiri going towards zabuza.

"I'm sorry but I must do this!" He yells and disappears in another mirror and appears in front of zabuza to get hit with the raikiri.

"HAKU!" zabuza and I yell

"Sorry Zabuza-sama and naruto-kun. Did I do my purpose well zabuza-sama?"

"No, you fool! You were supposed to be my son not die!" He yells while haku gains tears in his eyes and we hear clapping come from one end of the bridge.

A stout old man with a army of thugs appear in front of us looking smug and arrogant look which is reflected in the thugs as well.

"Looks like the big demon is a baby demon and the whore is dead. Ah well, I wasn't going to pay them either way! HAH! Kill them all boys!" He yells as I shook in anger and tsubasa poofs away and hibiki appears.

She looks at me and I nods and summon my pistons which were now vermilion instead of orange. She starts singing her song as well.

_**(Play senki zesshou symphogear G hibiki tachibana Believe in justice senhime...sorry if you get lost but the one your looking for is the high pitched one with her picture on the vid. GOOD LUCK)**_

I ran forward and summoned kage bunshins which joined in the fight when I jumped into the air. I air blast the first one I see and hibiki is right behind me. I summon My keyboard and hit the keys as it disbanded and the key go into the air around me. I send them out to hit many of the thugs while a ring of the rings seem to spin behind me to block form unnoticeable attacks from behind. While the keys are hitting them hibiki is jumping around using her legs hooks to make her kicks stronger and to snag the thugs in. I jump in the air and do a double air blast in mid-air and kick the next thug. One of them tries to slice me with a machete but I stick in between the pistons when it separates and crush the blade in it and punch the man with a concentrated air punch.

I jumped into the air again and so does hibiki as we both do different jutsus. I sped through handseals and so does she and when we finish we yell out

_**FUTON: AIR BULLETS**_

_**KATON: PHOENIX SAGE FIRE** _

Both justus fuse to make the fire white hot and roast some of the thugs. Me and hibiki jump back next to kakashi and zabuza, still holding the unconcious but soon to be dead haku.

"Even though we're trained there are still a bunch of them left kakashi. C'mon!" I yelled as I will the gloves away and keyboard pieces float around me. A set of the form a pentagon shape.

_**MUSIC RELEASE: FIVE ARROWS OF SONG** _

I punch forward in the pentagon and 5 beams come from each of the keys and twist together blasting through thugs. "As much chakra I have, I can't do this on my own!"

Kakashi goes through handseals and yells

**KATON: PHOENIX SAGE FIRE**

Small blasts of fire go through the army of thugs while hibiki goes through while punching and kicking. I set the keyboard in rapid fire watching hibiki's back.

After awhile of fighting the army it lessens until a few remain.

Hibiki goes through handseals and slams her hands on the ground

**_DOTON: EARTH FLOW RIVER_**

The ground beneath the thugs turn into mud as I then go into handseals.

**_DOTON: EARTH DRAGON BULLET_**

A dragon's head made of mud comes out of the ground and shoots mud at the thugs and blasts them off the bridge into the water.

We turn to see gato quivering in the corner and I realized I was leaking kyuubi's ki and hibiki has a little black on her...I forgot she goes into berserk mode when her emotions and the feeling of battle get to her.

He sees us staring at him and says "Don't kill me! I'll give you everything you want! Money! Land! ANYTHING!" he yells in desperation.

I sneer and tie his legs and hands together and shunshin to the town. I put him in the center of the town and put a sign on him.

**"GATO THE FREE PUNCHING BAG!" **

_**(The song should end here or if it already ended, which I doubt, then...yeah)**_

I shunshin back to bridge to see kakashi sitting quietly and sakura holding sasuke. _'He isn't dead...'_

Zabuza is now laying on the ground, the bleeding getting to him and the lack of blood slowly killing him, next to haku.

He coughs a bit and turns towards me and beckons me over. I look at him and smile.

"Yes, zabuza-san?"

"Gaki. -cough- I need you to keep my sword, I was planning to give it to haku but...well you can see. So keep the blade and make sure to hold it steady, even if you have your own blade."

I smile and he hands me his blade. I grab it and put it into a storage scroll.

He sighs and leans looking towards haku as it starts snowing.

"I didn't think the weather had great timing." I chuckled dryly

"Yeah, haku's tears, neh?" Zabuza says as he finaly submerges into the darkness and falls dead.

I stand up and look toward kakashi and hibiki, which her armor is gone now, his head low and hibiki with a thin line for a mouth and her eyes closed.

"C'mon, we have to back to the house and get our stuff together, this mission ain't over till tazuna finishes the bridge." I say

Kakashi nods and hibiki poofs away. Kakashi goes and gets sakura and tazuna to lead them back to the house and I grab and put sasuke over my shoulder and head to the house to rest.

* * *

After a few days of that huge fiasco and burying zabuza and haku together. We finally finished the bridge(with a huge help with kage bunshin) and we are going to leave in a few moments. Right now inari is crying while hugging me.

"I-i'm sorry naruto-nii-chan. I wasn't suppose to cry right?"

"Don't worry inari, it is okay to cry when you're happy, Not crying at all is bad, but going into so deep in sorrow is horrible."

"O-okay!" he says and wipes his eyes and smiles brightly at me and goes back with tazuna and tsunami. I wave at them while smiling and walk away with the rest of the team in tow.

"So what should we call the bridge, grandpa?"

"hmm...how about the great naruto bridge?"

"That sounds like a great idea! The Great Naruto Bridge!" inari yells as we leave.

* * *

We arrive at the gate and usual two chunin are there standing guard. We reach the gate and a anbu is there with the guards and when he notices us he says

"The hokage would like to see you, team 7" We nod and head to the hokage tower

When we get there the old man asks for a report and then asks me, sasuke, and sakura to leave. When we do we each get to our own respected homes.

When I arrive at the apartment both tsubasa and hibiki poof in with their normal clothes.

"H-hello you two. Do you need something to be popping in like that?"

"Yes, naruto-dono. Fine-sama has asked us to bring her to our home for two gifts." tsubasa says

"She didn't tell us anything other then that though" said hibiki pouting.

"heheh okay. I'll come" Tsubasa grabs my hand and we all three leaving in a shunshin of blue.

* * *

When I arrive at the tower Kadingir, the cannon of which is the home of my summons. It looks like a huge tower with assorted bright colors but it is mostly gold.

We appear at the top of the cannon since it is a tower at the moment and fine is at her tower throne which is a dark violet throne with a kind of arrow head at the top.

She looks at me and smiles and says: "Naruto-san, nice seeing you again. I take it the shinobi are treating you fine."

"Not anymore then normal"

"Haha! Okay then, well getting into business I have two gifts for you. One was given to you the moment I accepted you into out contract. The second being...her"

When she said her a girl came out with the same uniform has tsubasa and hibiki, she had lavender hair into four long ponytails reaching her knees, two on each bottom corner of her head. Hey eyes are dark purple and has a aggressive feel around her, her breasts are strangely big though...

"She shall be your...third summon: Say hello to...Yukine Chris!" fine yells

Chris looks at me and smiles. "Hello Baka-summoner!"

* * *

_**DONE. I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD WRITE THIS MUCH CONSIDERING THAT I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST GOING TO BE AROUND 3,000 NOT 4,000. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CHUNIN EXAMS AND THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T DO IT HERE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS ENOUGH AND I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE ANYMORE. IF ANY OF YOU REAAAALLY DESIRE ME TO HAVE A BETA-READER THEN GIVE ME A SUGGESTION OF WHOM.**_

_**Funny Idea, what if I made a alternate version of this story and instead of naruto getting these girls he got shirabe, kirika, and maria. Kukuku It'll be funny.**_

_**SO YEAH I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME TIPS.**_

_**ONE MORE THING**_

_**CHRIS YUKINE: LIGHTNING AND FIRE**_

_**TSUBASA KAZANARI: WIND AND WATER**_

_**HIBIKI TACHIBANA: FIRE AND EARTH**_

_**A BIT OF EXTRA INFO THERE**_

_**WELL GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, JA NE**_

_**NEXT TIME ON SOUND SUMMON**_

_**THE CHUNIN EXAMS, NEW SUMMON, NEW SYMPHOGEAR!**_


	6. 6: The Chunin Exams Part 1!

_**So...I may or may not...have to re-watch some of fairy tail to get my head into gear again. Or, I can do the easy way and just look at fairy tail fanfiction and just get the story-line there. It is the only thing blocking me from continuing the fiction "My Song" I am working on chapter two, I just can't figure a way to...presume the dialogue and actions of the story. It feels like I'm missing something.**_

_**In any occasion if I can't work on one project, then I'll work on another. And that other shall be this...THING.**_

_**Also concerning the fact of jiraiya and his summon thing. I honestly think naruto should be angry at him for the obvious reason of neglect and the fact of him being a pervert sage instead of being a good godfather, though I can excuse the perverseness with tsunade and her...rocky mountains. There were a multitude of possibilities to do for naruto so he wouldn't have to go through the hell of konoha. But I should stop here as for my rant of all the konoha adult being complete and total asses.**_

_**Also about the fourth shinobi war thing, If I ever actually want to continue the story that far WHO KNOWS, did ya remember the situation of kirika, shirabe, maria, and miku? ~chuckle~ I may add those four, though miku is a strange situation, Eh I'll figure something out. YOSH!**_

_**Anyway since this chapter is going to be the basics of the chunin exams, since I didn't wanna go into it last time since I got a fair amount of wave in the last one. Okay now to the beta-reader thing...I dunno what to do with it. So I'm going to stay how I am now and i'm probably going to get a family member or friend to check for me...or I can just re-read it...Eh. I'll deal for now. FUNNY THING I NOTICED. I ALMOST NEVER FIND A NARUTO FANFIC ABOUT SHIPPUDEN. IT'S KIND OF WEIRD AND MAKES ME CHUCKLE.**_

_**Also note that I am using original jutsus such as the music ones and some elemental ones in this story.**_

_**OKAY NOW ON TO THE STORY.**_

_**Sound Summon Chapter Six: Chunin Exams!** _

After the...surprising meeting of Chris and finé in the tower. I returned home after getting to know of Chris and her weapons. She was a interesting person to talk to. Such a _huge_ tsundere it was hilarious. In any case she was basically a wide range artillery specialists and said I could use her crossbows since she thinks it'll be fun to watch me do so since I seem to be a bit trigger happy. So of course I got a crash course of how to use said crossbows. They were the same shape but the colors were different, like always. The red was switched to brighter vermilion and the black turned purple. If I ever fought someone with a pure taijutsu fighting then this would be useful.

Anyway, I was walking down the street when I noticed a...rectangular box following me with holes in it. Konohamaru needs to work on stealth.

"Konohamaru...Rocks aren't rectangular..." I deadpanned as a poof of huge smoke and coughing came from three kids.

"Too much gun powder!" A kid with snot coming out of his nose appears as well.

"Oh well" konohamaru said nonchalantly

"Guys!" A girl's voice sounded.

"So boss! Wanna play ninja?! I bet we can beat you this time!" he said confidently, which I doubted majorly.

"Ha! A ninja playing ninja?! That's just lame!" I hear a screechy voice say. _'It is only my luck that I get this kind of annoyance on a nice day.'_

"Says the one who has barely enough ability to _be_ an actual ninja." I reply to sakura who flustered at the insult.

"Hey boss is this your girlfriend?!" I merely shake my head at the innocent question. "I didn't think so! Her forehead is too big!" Not so innocent.

She puffed in anger and ran to the kid, fist raised. Konohamaru ran and slipped to the corner only to hit a guy in a...cat costume with a sack covered in bandages on his back, with a suna headband?

"Hey gaki! Watch were your going!" He yelled and picking konohamaru up from the ground by the scarf with ignored yells of "let go!"

Sakura instantly retreated back a bit while I pulled out a crossbow with orange energy bows ready to be fired. The girl behind him with four ponytails grabbed her fan ,which was behind her back, and was getting ready to swing. "Put him down Kankurō!" she yelled

I aimed the bow at him and said in a calm voice. "Don't you dare hit him. As the hokage's grandson and you hitting him this will be a instant way to get into a act of war with konoha. You know as well as your whole village and ours that we are both unable to do a war of any kind. Put him down or I'll fill you full of arrows."

He immediately drops him and konohamaru runs behind me. I tell him to go back to the hokage tower as I put away my weapon.

"By my guess of the unusual amount of foreign shinobi coming to konoha and since it isn't a political reason since I would know. I'm guessing the chunin exams are coming." I said. "Also guessing by Kaka-baka's usual thing, we'll be entering to." I mumbled "Sasuke get out of the tree, the red head to." Strangely, when I said red head the two other sand shinobi dramatically pale and stiffen. A swirl of sand appears and out comes the red-head. Sasuke lands next to me.

"You, what is your name?" the red-head asks

"Isn't it polite to tell yours before asking for others, tanuki." I said my eyes glinted with mischief. His eyes widen ever so slightly. Seriously, you could _feel _the youkai sweating off him in buckets. People probably thought it was killer intent.

"...Gaara no subaku. You are?"

"Nine, Naruto Uzumaki." I reply. He nods and turns around and leaves with his two teammates, who are still frozen in fear. "Kankurō, Temari. Let's go." and with that, they left... Sasuke fumed because he was forgotten and ignored.

* * *

After that meeting we headed towards our training ground where, unsurprisingly, kakashi was late but when he arrived he said he nominated us to enter the chunin exams.

"Called it!" I yelled

"Called what?"

"That you were going to enter us despite us barely being taught by your lazy ass!" kakashi sweat drops at this.

"Well anyway, the three of you need to be at the academy early tomorrow morn."

A chorus of hai later and I shunshin in a vermilion orb to my apartment. I quickly summon the girls to tell of the news. Three poofs and the girls appear in their usual school uniform.

"Ya need something naruto?" Chris asked.

"Well _tsundere-chan_. Kakashi just informed us that we will be participating in the chunin exams. The cyclops barely taught us anything other then tree walking but I already knew it by the time before the time we formed the team though, so probably sasuke and me are the only ones who can actually do anything in the exams." Chris blushed and huffed at the name and but calmed a bit at the news.

"But what about the girl with pink hair?" hibiki asked. I stared at hibiki for a bit before she chuckled and said "Right, heheh."

"Naruto-dono, do you know of what the chunin exams consist of?" tsubasa asked. She was always one to go for the essentials.

"Well I've heard, from talkative new chunin, that the exam includes a test, a test in the forest of death, possible preliminaries if they're is too many of us, and a tournament to test our skills." I reply. It is shocking how big gossiping is sometimes.

"Well what are you going to do?" hibiki asks

"Well I ain't going to study that's for sure. The test seems off and since the academy mostly taught _history_, even though it was useless in the world, so i'm not going to do anything about it. The rest of the exams I'll just wait and see." I reply

"Well okay, but you should go to bed soon naru-chan. I don't need to getting up late during the exams." hibiki said with a grin. I smiled and headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning at the academy, I meet sasuke and sakura inside. When we enter on the _second _floor the door said 301, which was the room we're suppose to enter. It was obvious that this was the wrong room, but the idiot had to foil our chances of less competition.

"Oi! Get rid of the genjutsu." sasuke said. He glared at me when I smacked him behind his head.

"The more people know that this is the wrong room, the more competition we have!" I quietly hissed. '_Idiot!'_ I couldn't continue my thoughts as a green blur appeared and nearly tackled sasuke and me to the ground. A screech from sakura to stop as I activated my version of tsubasa's sword and wield at the blurs neck...area...revealing a kid with bushy eyebrows and a green jumpsuit...Does he have a demon also for he to wear such a thing?

"Ah! I did not expect you to attack me like this, uzumaki-san!" the green...thing says. I glare at him however.

"I did not expect to be _attacked _so early in the game. Who are you and what is your reason for attacking?" I questioned

"Yosh! I am Rock Lee, I was expecting to be blocked by uchiha-san."

"So you were going to attack sasuke?"

"Yes!"

"Carry on." and I flashed away my katana and stepped back as he relaxed and saluted.

"YOSH! but I would also like to-" He was interrupted by sasuke attempting to kick his head. He flipped backwards and landed in a taijutsu stance.

"So he accepts my challenge! Very well! I will also fight!" he said as he kicked sasuke in the stomach and knocked him away. Fortunately, or unfortunately for naruto who didn't get see sasuke's ego pecked down, a turtle appeared and berated lee for fighting. A bigger green thing appeared and called himself might guy. The green beast of konoha and has a mountain full of youth. I questioned, inwardly, if he also had a form of demon inside that drove him insane.

After that scene we head upstairs and find the rest of the rookies here as well...My fangirl senses are tingling. They hold true.

A squeal erupts and sasuke is hug tackled by ino and, on the other side of his body, sakura holding on tight.

I groan and bang my head on the wall while shikamaru and shino raise one eye brow at me. I glance at them "I only share pain with shikamaru though my case is worse." I say and continue to bang my head on the wall.

"You kids are making a lot of noise, you're going to attract a lot of unneeded attention." A guy with silver hair said.

I stop bashing my head and stare right at him. He twitches a bit at my stare to which I ask him his name.

"K-kabuto." he stutters out. He is then ignored for a bit when kiba asks a question which has been in everyone else's mind.

"Oi Naruto, whatever happened to you anyway?" kiba asked. I smiled at him and answered simply: "I listened, for once, to my heart's true song." I answered sketchy way by which then kabuto states that he has some "nin-cards" that show the others abilities.

" Gaara no subaku and Rock lee." sasuke asks

"Okay, you gave names to. Rock lee: A genin who was dead-last in the academy since he could barely form chakra as his chakra pathways are almost non-existent and so forth has been trained by might guy, The taijutsu specialist of konoha."

"Gaara no Subaku: A genin from sunagakure and son of the kazekage. He has had multiple A and B rank missions and always comes back without a scratch."

Most pale a bit from the realization of gaara's power. I however stare again at kabuto, who begins to sweat. I smile warmly and say "Good Luck kabuto-san." I turn away and look towards the front.

A burst of smoke and a man wearing a large, black trench coat over a gray long-sleeved shirt and shorts. Instead of a standard blue-clothed headband, he wears a black bandanna with a plate baring the Hidden Leaf symbol on the front, which covers his head. "Alright maggots, the name is Ibiki Morino! Shut up and sit down!" He yells with a bit of killer intent. Again, nothing since I've now seen hibiki AND Chris's killer intent._ 'Who knew Chris loved dango that much.' _

The genin all scrambled to find their determined seat and sat down. "Now the first part of the exam is a written test. Those who are found cheating more then 5 times gets disqualified. Any question? No! Now start and good luck!" with that we start the test.

_'Well this explains why the test is so off! It's usually once found cheating you're failed, yet he said FIVE times which means...we are suppose to cheat...HOW AM I GOING TO CHEAT?!' _

I look around to see if anyone else got it and so far, most have. _'Kiba and shino are most likely using their nin-pets, hinata and neji are probably using byakugan while sasuke is using the sharingan. Sakura is actually putting her head to good use and ino is probably using the mind technique to switch with sakura to give shikamaru and choji answers. Hmm...' _I stare at my paper before an Idea gets in my head._  
_

I send a bit of chakra into my vocal cords and sigh, my sigh resounds at everyone at which I copy the hand movements, a form of sonar. I copy the answers then turn my paper over. Shockingly easy... well that at least tells me that this test wasn't, _mostly, _history.

An hour later and a few teams getting disqualified, ibiki starts speaking again. "Alright maggots, now that is over we will be going over the tenth and final question. This question will determine if you will stay in the chunin exams or not. If you answer it, but get it wrong, you will never be able to do the chunin exams again. Though if you leave, you may take it another time." he states, half leave and some scream out saying "You're not allowed to do that" and such.

A burst of killer intent later and everyone is silenced. I noticed sakura slowly raising her hand."We could just take the chunin exams at another village...Bravery and determination is _needed_ to do most missions. I will stay and win the exams." I said._  
_

The speech adds a boost of confidence as sakura lowers her hands and ibiki smiles.

"Great, you all pass." and with that jaws are dropped. A crash resounds and a purple blur enter the classroom as a banner is brought up saying _"The sexy, intimidating and single: Anko Mitarashi." _So forth a woman with a...rather show off appearance appears.

The woman has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat _'How the hell does her boobs hidden?! Superglue?!' _with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

Most jaws are collected and in their place are sweat drops and nose bleeds.

"Half left? Ibiki you're losing your touch! Gahahaha" anko says

"Early again" he states to which anko stops laughing and huffs.

"Alright gaki's I will be your proctor for the second part of the test! So follow me to training ground 44"

* * *

When we go to the training ground the most obvious thing to me was...it was a forest AND WAS THAT A GIANT CENTIPEDE?!

Okay so I kind of have a small fear of bugs nothing big, except when the DAMN THING IS BIGGER THEN MY OWN APARTMENT!

"Alright Gakis, as you should know this is training ground 44 otherwise known as: The Forest of Death! You're objective is to take one of these scrolls, heaven or earth, and steal the opposite scroll from another team. The lot of you shall be cut in half and the rest goes into the third part of the exam. When you get your other half of the scroll head to the tower in the middle of the forest. Got it?! Now sign these waivers."

We sign the waivers and got our scroll, a heaven by the way. We got in front of the gates and I said to sasuke and sakura.

"We need to be careful in here. We need to hurry and get a scroll and try to make it today or tomorrow. Understood?" I said. Sasuke just "hn-ed" while sakura nodded dumbly.

"Good". So at that we entered the forest.

Almost immediately...I had to pee.

I stop in the middle of our stride get into a bush, ignoring sakura's screeching and did my business. When finished I was attacked by a ame nin who was killed by a kunai to the back of the neck.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that but oh well." I rush to the others as sasuke says we might need a password just in case.

Before we could discuss a big wind knocks me into orbit away from the team. When I land I noticed a shadow looming over me.

"DAMMIT AND WE JUST GOT HERE!" I yell as I was swallowed.

_'Never thought this would happen...Hmmm...How do I get out of here...'_

I am in a thinking pose as I was going through the masses of innards in the large animal. I snap my fingers at an idea. I put my hands in a familiar cross seal and over stuff the thing with clones. It explodes as the clones were too much for it to handle, since they were solid.

As I land from the explosion I turn around and notice it was a brown snake.

"Weird...I can't tell if that was just a snake from the forest or a summon. The only snake summoners from the village is anko, or so I heard, or...crap!" I head back toward the group.

* * *

I stop on a branch above the group of sakura and sasuke talking to a the kusa nin, shiore, they were about to give away their scroll as well. I summon Chris since she might be best for getting the kusa genin away and the team to regroup.

A poof of smoke and chris appears in school clothing, kneeling on the branch, and looks toward the group as well. She nods before I punch the tree alerting them to our presence.

"Sasuke stop being such a baby and stand back! Never strike a deal like that with a ninja! He'll kill you anyways!" I yell as we both jump down.

**_Killter ICHAIVAL_ tron**

_**(Start Bye Bye Lullaby symphogear G.**_**)**

A flash of light starts as Chris appears in her, revealing, armor. She takes out her crossbows and separates the group. The kusa nin, who oddly smelled of snakes or was it from the fact I was in a snake, jumped to the side. Chris swung through handseals and yells **KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!**_  
_

The fireball hits the him and he burns in the fire, but as the fire lessens I notice that A) HE IS STILL ALIVE and B) HIS FACE HAS ANOTHER FACE UNDER IT!

"Orochimaru!" I yell. He was part of old man's team: The sannin. They were only given that title for what they did in the third shinobi world war.

"Seems, you're more knowledgeable then you look naruto-kun."

I grit my teeth and attack anyway, there isn't any time to spare. I jump in the air and take out my black and orange katana and slash downwards, he blocks with his own sword from his mouth, cuts my arm, and kicks me aside. He didn't get much time to move as he was then forced to dodge a barrage of bullets from Chris's Gatling guns.

As he flips away I put away the sword and get hibiki's gauntlets out and race towards him. I went through a string of handseals to do a jutsu.

**SUITON: WATERSPOUT! **

I jump above of orochimaru and put my legs tightly together and spin as water forms a drill around my legs. I then force myself down and spin as I narrowly miss orochimaru but he gets hit in the leg with bullets by chris.

He hisses as the pain and glares at us before punching his hand through the air. brownish black snakes exit from his sleeve and strike at me and chris. I pull through handseals and make a earth dragon to intercept them. It blocks our view but I notice a incoming projectile through the mud. A sword goes through the mud and barely misses me. I roll to the left as more snakes come out and try to tangle me. I flip backwards though that doesn't work when orochimaru comes out again and sends more snakes downwards from the tree he is on. Chris fires missiles at him and blasts him down. I ran through handseals and yell,

**SUITON: WATER ENCAMPMENT WALL!**

I fire a wall of water at orochimaru and the snakes, which are bashed in and washed away, and orochimaru gets blasted into the ground but flips to a tree.

He sends another bunch of snakes towards us but I fire another wall to at least get them away. Chris switches back to her crossbows and fires upwards. I notice that they weren't the usual arrows but solid, crystal, ones. When they reached high enough I saw that they've separated and are now firing down on the snakes. Orochimaru hisses again at this but jumps to another tree.

He sneers as he lands on a tree with chakra and Shunshins next to sasuke and bites his neck. I narrow my eyes and air blasts him off of sasuke, but the mark is already there. He cackles but stops when chris bring out her missiles from her sides. She fires as orochimaru runs but still gets the brunt of the explosions.

**_(End song here, good song though =w=)_ **

I ran toward sasuke as but falls forward next to them near a tree. "Crap! That sword was poisoned!

Sakura panics a bit but get sasuke and I under a tree. Sakura treats us in her limited knowledge of medical abilities.

I notice a squirrel coming toward us but I see an explosion tag on it's back. Sakura throws a kunai in its way as it scurries away.

A sound as if something is barreling through air resounds as I push my and sakura aside, I look back to the spot to which now has two arm sized holes there.

I turn around as the three sound ninjas are there. Ironic how they are called the sound nin and yet I seem to be the only one who uses most things musical.

The one with fur is apparently named dosu as the other boy is zaku and the lone girl is kin.

"Where is the uchiha?! Zaku said.

"He is not your opponent at the moment, it shall be-" I couldn't continue as I fall unconscious. My last thought was _'Fucking Snake Poison!'_

* * *

I reawaken in an area filled with water and pipes on the wall. I notice a big Gate, or cage, on one side. I look around to see if anyone else is there. I look toward the cage and finally notice a paper with the word 'seal' on the cage.

"Well I hope this isn't-

**"Well it seems my jailer has finally graced me with his presence." **I heard a sarcastic, guttural, sounding voice. _'I spoke too soon.' _

I look higher up into the tall cage and see two big red slit eyes with a big feral smile looking down on me.

I gulp and said "Well, I meet another giant animal except this one is a fuzzball." I curse inwardly at my ability to make tense situations even worse.

I jump backwards as a claw comes out and almost skewers me.

**"INSOLENT HUMAN! WHO DO YOU THINK IS KEEPING YOU ALIVE WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!" **He yells as his voice carries throughout the room.

"Says the one who is practically the cause for me getting so stupid." I said.

"In any case, why am I here?" I said.

**"Grr, stupid brat. You got here after getting cut from the hebi teme's poisoned sword. Right now my chakra is going through your system to help you heal since the poison was made from multiple fatal poisons from snakes. Unfortunately for you, you are unconscious because while I am doing this your chakra is going to change from the sudden influx of mine to keep you alive." **

"Shit, this isn't going to be good. What will this do exactly to my body in any case?"

**"It will just change your chakra...and that gift the summon gave you. They'll just be better in any case. Your chakra will almost be like youkai except not as potent but pretty close. That _symphogear _ability of yours will change as well, though it will probably be just damage amount and range...and your chakra control will probably be shit once again." **

_'Just what I needed, another power boost with stupid effects' _I sigh in exasperation.

"Fine, Fine. If that is it then can I leave now?"

**"Might as well since your uchiha teammate just woke up with his seal activated and currently destroying one of the oto nin. I might as well give you a dramatic entrance to. For shits." **

"What do yo- I couldn't continue because I had the sudden feeling of being flushed as I return to consciousness.

* * *

I woke up to an odd feeling in my body, I look up to see shikamaru, choji, and ino staring at me. Sakura seems to got a haircut while sasuke is covered in black tomoes staring at me as well. I notice the oto team is gone as well. They all seem horribly pale and shaken.

I realized why they were staring at me. I was _blasting _off killer intent like no tomorrow as I saw the grass around decaying. I quickly get it all together as the five get the color back into their skin.

Sasuke roars and runs towards me with his fist cocked back with faster speeds than usual. I summon hibiki's gauntlets but notice another color change. The usual white on them is now black and the orange is deep red. I punched sasuke in the stomach with more force than intended as I see he immediately fell into unconsciousness as soon as my fist connected.

"Oops." was all I really had to say for the moment.

Sakura gets out of the stupor first and realizes what happened. She ran toward sasuke as the tomoes went back on the seal on his neck. Team 10 comes out of their stupor as well as they nod at each other. They threw a scroll at me which I caught and notice it was an earth scroll. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"We had extra and it is too troublesome to have so many after us in the first place." Shikamaru stated.

I nod and put the scroll in a pocket of my coat. I look toward sakura who is done with checking with sasuke.

"Come on sakura, we need to get going." I said. She looked at before looking at sasuke. I sigh as I pick sasuke up on one shoulder and sakura in another. I jumped up on a tree and and ran branch to branch to the tower.

We enter the tower but notice no one is there at all. Both of the scroll out and throw them.

When they opened a human sized smoke poof appeared and out came iruka. He looked shocked at first but quickly put that emotion away and smiled.

"I didn't expect you three to get here so quickly, quite a number of people, like team 8, 10, and guy with the suna shinobi, The oto nins were there to as was team kabuto. What happened to sasuke?" He asked.

"Orochimaru gave him a seal-slash-hickey." I said. He paled a bit but grabs sasuke.

"Well I'm going to get him to the infirmary, you two sleep for the night, okay?" Sakura and I give a hai as we both head to different rooms.

I entered the room and summoned the girls again and told what happened so far. They nodded and said there will probably be a preliminary. I agreed and headed off to sleep.

The preliminaries will begin tomorrow.

* * *

_**CUT, well that's it. THAT IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER. So I did a little here and there but the BIG surprise is in next chapter. In all honestly the reason this wasn't uploaded (is that the right word for it?) is because I kept having to do it on a later date because of school, then getting a bit of a writer's block. Also I had to make sure to try to downplay Naruto's ability because I could've given him kyuubi's power from the beginning but that would make him a bit more op then needed. He is only 12/13 I ain't going to make him god with arrows. I also had to see if I was going to make this two chapters or more.**_

_**In any case I was also busy with school which is another situation entirely. That and the massive influx of variations of this fiction was big to, for example: Naruto being the symphogear universe, him being taken care of by maria and Serena getting powers from the sun and moon and hence forth getting taught by shirabe and kirika, miku taking care of naruto and him getting her gear for his distorted happy world, AND TONS MORE. These are all ideas I thought of and probably not going to use. Review if you actually want me to make one of these or just PM me if you wanna snatch one of these ideas for your own sake. I don't mind. This was a lot more then I was originally going to write...**_

_**So now that is done here is a preview of the next fanfiction**_

_**NEXT TIME ON NARUTO: SOUND SUMMON CHAPTER 7: THE CHUNIN EXAMS**_

_"I don't give a damn about your damn fate or sob story. All I know is that I will follow my own dreams and find my way straight through the darkness!"_

_**"árchontas sessho-seki xiànzài tron!** This is my way!"_

**_SO PLEASE REVIEW AND...DO WHATEVER. THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!_**


End file.
